


Up The Ante

by supershadsy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, Secret Relationship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic is obviously really secure in himself, so much to challenge his friends into kissing contests. This is a really silly fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up The Ante

"Believe me," Sonic said, leaning across the table. In the booth with him was Shadow, and across from him was Rouge and Knuckles. The roar of the restaurant made him almost have to shout. "I am the _most secure_ in my masculinity. Hands down."

"I don't think anyone asked you," Shadow mumbled, and scooted himself out of the booth. "I'm going to get us some more drinks..."

"Bring me something with a little umbrella in it, won't you, sweetie~?" Rouge purred, giggling as he scowled and slinked away. "So, Blue, what are you trying to prove now? That you have the biggest--"

"Hey, now."

 _"Ego?_ Of all of us?" She smirked knowingly, her ears flicking. "I don't think that's too hard to accomplish. Unless you're competing with this guy." She lightly elbowed Knuckles beside her. 

"Watch it!" Knuckles snapped, crossing his arms. "It's not like we can have a real test in this place. We'll tear it to shreds."

Sonic lowered his eyelids and grinned devilishly. "Oh, but we can. Swap places, you two."

Currently, Knuckles was on the end and Rouge on the outside, but they shuffled around, so Knuckles was sitting right in front of Sonic. "Are we going to arm wrestle or something?" Knuckles asked. "You know you can't beat me at that. You have noodle arms, bro."

"No, no, I've got something better," he replied. "We're gonna play chicken."

"Chicken?" Knuckles paused, then scooted back. "Oh, no, not _this_ again--"

"C'mon, just once! We're bros, remember?" 

"What kind of game is this?" Rouge asked, although something about her tone seemed to reveal more.

"So, it's like, we go in and pretend to kiss each other, and the first one who backs off is gay," Sonic explained. "Or, less secure in their manliness. Whatever."

"So this is gay chicken."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Amused, she sat back. "Well, this should be fun. Go on, Knuxie. I won't judge." Rouge said,  patting him on the shoulder.

"Fine, fine," Knuckles sighed, sitting up and over the table as Sonic's smug face approached closer. "I hate you sometimes."

"Bro," Sonic whispered. 

They leaned in together, closer and closer, Sonic even tilting his head. Knuckles' eyelashes fluttered, staying cool just until their foreheads were touching. Just close enough to feel his breath on his lips, and then he jerked away, covering his mouth. "Damn it! No! Ugh! _Sonic!"_

Sonic, on the other hand, was howling with laughter, pounding the table and making the empty glasses rattle. "Dude, I almost _had_ you this time!" he cackled. "You should've seen the look on your--hey, where're you going? Come back, Knux!" 

Knuckles, red as the rest of his fur, had pushed himself out of the booth as fast as possible, nearly tipping the table and pushing over a stoic Shadow, holding two drinks in each hand. "That went well, I assume," he said, dropping the slender martini glass in front of Rouge and soda in front of himself. 

Rouge sighed after taking a sip of her drink. "Ooh, that's strong," she commented, scooting out from her seat. "I'll go get Knuckles..."

"Hey, Shad, you'll play with me, right?" he asked, cracking his knuckles. "C'mon, you can't say no to a challenge."

"Neeever mind," Rouge said to herself, watching the other two as she plopped back down. 

"Sonic, why?" Shadow complained, shaking his head. "Must I fuel your ego as well?" 

"I've got no one else to play this game with!" he whined, pouting. "Pleeeease?" 

Shadow rolled his eyes and re-situated himself in beside Sonic. "Fine. I will not lose."

The two got closer and closer, Sonic grinning all the while, while Shadow managed to keep a straight face. He got as far as Knuckles did, but as their foreheads touched, Shadow's hand slipped onto Sonic's thigh. "Hey! No hands!" Sonic yelped, but did not pull away.

"What's going on down there?" Rouge asked, although smirking.

"I don't recall that being part of the rules," Shadow asked. Their lips were close enough to brush. "Well?"

Sonic grit his teeth. "So that's how you're gonna play, huh?" With a deep breath, he mashed his lips onto Shadow's, kissing him fiercely to compensate for the jitters in the back of his head. Shadow, on the other hand, seemed to be more focused on slowing him down, pushing Sonic's lips into a steadier, deliberate motion of kisses. His hand was still on his thigh. 

As Sonic closed his eyes, he could feel Shadow smirking against his lips. "Screw you," he mumbled, still in the middle of the kiss.

"Mmm?" he replied. "Don't you want to win?"

Rouge cleared her throat loudly. "Well! You boys look like you're having fun," she interrupted. "I'm going to go find out where Knuckles ran off to."

Sonic snapped his neck around. "Huh? Wait, Rouge!" 

But by the time he looked up, she was already off and away, halfway down the aisle with her entire drink drained. Meanwhile, Shadow relinquished his thigh and whispered close into his ear. "I win."

"That was a distraction!" Sonic retorted, crossing his arms. "We've gotta do a rematch--"

"You know, I don't think it counts when we're already an item," Shadow said, an eyebrow raised.

"They don't know that!"

"Do you _want_ them to?"

"I...don't know, yet." He slumped back into the booth, pouting at the soda, bubbles percolating up to the surface. "You should've just let me win."

"I could have," Shadow said, side eyeing him. His red eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. "But, that wouldn't have been any fun, now would it?"

Sonic rolled his eyes.


End file.
